


The truth is I love you

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by The Mentalist, Race to the Airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: Cassian Andor is moving to DC... and Jyn Erso will leap fences and literally break onto planes to try and stop him.





	The truth is I love you

“FBI! You have to let me through!” she practically yelled.

The customs agent was already staring at her for appearing out of nowhere, smashing her way through the long and disgruntled line of travellers until she was right at the metal detectors. Now, he gave her a  _yeah, right_ look that set her teeth on edge. She didn’t have time for this. God, what if she didn’t get through, she had to get through –

“Do you have ID, ma’am?” the agent asked.

Jyn dug her fingers into her pockets. However, it was with an internal groan of frustration when she remembered that the damn murderer from earlier in the night had taken it from her, and she hadn’t thought as she’d left him handcuffed to the hotel radiator for her team to eventually collect when they finally figured out what was going on. She’d driven to the airport in what must have been some kind of maniacal panic.

“I–” she faltered. “Look, I don’t exactly have it, but I have an FBI-issued vehicle, it’s just outside, I swear–”

“Ma’am, I suggest you leave now otherwise we will have you detained,” the agent said flatly.

“You don’t understand!” Jyn snapped. “There’s someone on a plane that I have to talk to before it takes off, I HAVE to get through!”

Unfortunately, that was when the agent picked up a phone and started dialing, so Jyn was forced to hold up her hands and make a hasty exit. She threaded said hands through her hair in frustration, pacing in front of the giant departures board, watching the flight heading to Washington DC flash  _boarding, boarding, boarding_. He was going to leave. He was getting on that plane, and he was going to leave, leave her, and what? All because she was too  _fucking_  scared to ask him to stay.

She gritted her teeth. She’d defied the law before.

Hell, she got away with murder, she could somehow stop a plane from taking off.

She ran. Her mind kind of clouded over, if she was being honest, because in the end she wasn’t actually sure how she eventually got onto the plane. She remembered sweet-talking some security guards at one point and her ankle throbbed from when she had literally leapt a giant fence, but she found the right gate and the right plane and she pounded up the stairs that hadn’t been taken away from the doors yet. A confused flight attendant opened the door and Jyn was barging past yelling, “FBI, OUT OF MY WAY!” before she could say anything.

The plane to DC was crowded, and she surely only had a minute before TSA caught on and had her arrested. Flight attendants called out to her and the passengers stared in bemusement, and suddenly there he was, in seat 12B –

“Cassian!” she yelled.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. In fact he was almost half out of his chair when he saw her, eyes wide, only he faltered and ending up collapsing back into it. “ _Jyn_ ,” he said, shaking his head. “What the hell are you doing–?”

“Don’t go to DC!” she blurted out.

He gave her that Look. She knew it quite well by this point. That look had been her best friend the last several years, following her ever since they had met. It was the look she was given whenever she did something stupid, whenever she pulled one of her insane tricks that would probably get half their cases admissible in court but at least exposed whoever had committed the crime. Of course he would think this was some kind of con. Why would it be any different? She shook her head frantically, trying to keep her eyes from stinging.

“Shit,” she muttered. “Look – I know what you’re probably thinking, you’re thinking I’ve gone insane, that it’s too late and that nothing I say can change anything, but I – I have to tell you this–”

She might have reached out, but he was in the middle seat next to two other passengers who were squirming awkwardly at what was a clearly personal conversation carrying out in front of them. She was goddamn terrified of what might happen. She never expected to feel this way, she never wanted it, but it had finally crept up on her and all she knew was that the moment he said that he was considering taking a job in DC was the moment her heart had cracked open and spilled out over the floor at his feet.

“I’m scared,” she admitted. “I know you know me and you think it’s impossible for me to ever get scared, but it’s the truth. I’m scared because anyone I’ve ever cared about ends up getting taken away from me, but this is bigger than me, Cassian. You are… you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Crap, her voice was breaking and she was definitely crying now, but she ploughed on anyway.

“Cassian, the truth is I love you and I’m literally begging you to stay.”

The man’s poker face was usually flawless. She had seen Cassian Andor stare down suspects and killers and barely even batter an eye. Only very rarely had he ever let her see through the cracks and this was one of those times. He gaped at her like his world was coming apart as someone behind her finally yelled, “Put your hands up!”

“I don’t expect you to answer,” Jyn added, lifting her hands into the air. “I just – I had to say it – I love you, Cassian Andor – yes, fine, I’m coming!” she added in exasperation to the security guard, who was forcibly dragging her away.

She couldn’t look at his face as her ass was hauled off the plane and arrested. But even as cuffs were slapped onto her wrists, she lifted her tear-stained face to the sky and smiled.

* * *

 

TSA  _really_  didn’t like people messing with their planes.

She’d been held hours longer than she’d assumed she originally would be. Normally her boss would have gotten her out of this mess by now (Supervisory Agent Draven was certainly good at it by this point) but she was still sitting in this irritatingly bland interrogation room with nothing but her thoughts to accompany her. She supposed that at least at the end of the day, no matter what happened… she’d actually said it. She’d once thought that she would take it to her grave, but she said the words out loud and she survived and hell, maybe she even thought that perhaps her parents might’ve been proud of her.

She didn’t kid herself that he got off the plane. He would be in DC by now, perhaps heading to his new apartment, about to settle into his new life there without her and that was honestly ok. She still had the memories of late nights on a battered leather couch, case-closed pizza and that one time they pretended to murder someone to force a confession. She remembered the moment they had finally caught the bastard that had killed her entire family, remembered Cassian letting her go after him despite the law telling him to stop her. She had the memory of them running and slamming into each other, hugging fiercely when they finally got to see each other again after years spent apart. Every case, every exasperated smile, every time they faced death and won… it was enough. She would survive. 

The door behind her suddenly opened.

She didn’t look around. She could only hold her breath as someone slowly treaded their way around the table, sat in the chair opposite her.

She attempted to control the smile growing on her face.

“Hey,” she said. “so you didn’t go to DC then, huh?”

Cassian ducked his head. Clenched his fingers together. Grinned.

“I didn’t go to DC.”

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me a prompt of 'Jyn is the main character in the last tv show you watched' which just so happened to be 'The Mentalist' AND WELP IF U KNOW THIS SHOW AT ALL, U KNOW THERE WAS ONLY ONE SCENE I COULD DO HAHAHAHHAHHAA. Honestly Jyn and Cassian fit into this universe so well, like Cassian is 1000000000% Lisbon, it's Uncanny LOL 
> 
> So yeah, pls ignore how completely Impossible it probably is to actually break onto a plane in Real Life, if 'The Mentalist' could handwave it all then I can too hahahahahaha 
> 
> Either way let me know what you think, I hope yall liked it!!!!!  
> xoxo  
> (PS. also yo......PLEASE tell me I'm not the only one who knows this show bc I have no one to scream to about it hahahahahaha) :D


End file.
